Aroma a Cafe
by Baaple
Summary: Rosinante pensaba que su vida estaba completa, pero un joven con futuro terminaria por dar vuelta aquel pensamiento. Law tendra en quien pensar mas que solo en sus libros de medicina.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1.

Comienzos. 

_¿Quién pensaría que sería capaz de enamorarse de alguien tan torpe como él?_

Como todas las mañanas un joven morocho se levantaba temprano para desayunar e ir a la Universidad, Trafalgar Law estudiaba medicina, tenía 25 años y llevaba ya tres años en su carrera.

Bostezando con algo de pereza y cansancio se levantó de su cama yendo hacia la ducha, un buen baño siempre ayudaba en esas mañanas difíciles las cuales le costaba despertar por completo, casi siempre que pasaban era por haber estado hasta muy tarde haciendo trabajos o simplemente estudiando para algún examen. Minutos más tarde ya aseado y cambiado desayunaba un café en el living de su apartamento, una pequeño bola blanca se acercaba paseando por sus piernas llamando su atención.

\- Buenos días, Bepo -

Un adorable minino blanco y esponjoso le saludaba y hacia compañía antes de que partiera, solía tomarse su tiempo disfrutando de la tranquilidad de las mañanas, era como un momento de calma para el antes de iniciar por completo el día. Ya una vez terminado su pequeño desayuno, tomo sus cosas, despidió a su peludo amigo y salió camino hacia la Universidad.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, un joven rubio despertaba con una caída torpe al suelo causada por una pesadilla.

\- Tch..-

Sobando su cabeza a causa del golpe miro la hora, se le hacía tarde para su primer día de trabajo, tenía suerte de haberse duchado la noche anterior, ya tenía planeado que esto le pasaría y se quedaría dormido. Tomo la ropa que el mismo había preparado cambiándose lo más rápido posible, se miró al espejo un par de veces y tomo aire.

\- Bien! Estoy bien así!-

Tomando su bolso y sus llaves salió de aquel cómodo apartamento, _"Mi primer día de trabajo y en un lugar lindo y lleno de estudiantes!"_ pensaba para sí, Rosinante había estado viviendo solo dependiendo de sus padres, al finalizar con sus estudios decidió comenzar a mantenerse por sí mismo. Había finalizado el Profesorado de Literatura, pero aun no lograba encontrar vacante para poder ejercer dicha profesión, por lo que se enfocó en buscar un trabajo, había encontrado un pequeño café cerca de una Universidad, le hacía recordar la épocas donde él estudiaba, con 28 años para él ya había completado una gran parte de su vida.

Tenía suerte de que aquel café no quedaba tan lejos de su apartamento, pero aun así llegar tarde a su primer día no era bien visto, podía divisar el cartel de aquel lugar _"East Blue"_ , su dueño se encontraba afuera del lugar acomodando mesas para pronto poder abrir por completo.

\- Buenos días señor!-

Dijo animado ya una vez frente a su ahora nuevo jefe, un rubio de pelo corto con unas extrañas cejas en forma de rulo que le causaban gracia y cierto interés.

\- Ah! Tu eres el nuevo, Rosinante ¿cierto?, Buenos días, llegaste justo a tiempo, ve a cambiarte, te deje tu uniforme en la parte de atrás luego vienes y me ayudas con las mesas, te explicare lo que harás de ahora en adelante.-

Asintió lo más rápido que pudo y entro al lugar, la primera vez que había ingresado para buscar trabajo lo había inundado un aroma a café, lleno de estudiantes y personas de trabajo compartiendo un momento agradable, fue ahí cuando supo que ese era un buen lugar para estar. Sin más distracción fue hacia atrás a un cuarto donde era el lugar de descanso para los empleados, en una mesa se encontraba su uniforme, una camisa negra junto a unos pantalones blancos y un delantal negro haciendo juego con las iniciales grabadas del lugar.

Ya una vez cambiado y listo, salió hacia afuera, comenzando a acomodar las mesas junto a su jefe, era temprano, pero veía tantos estudiantes pasar yendo hacia aquella universidad, le provocaba una sensación de orgullo, era raro.

\- Bien, escúchame Rosinante, tu trabajaras en la caja y de mesero cuando sea necesario, si alguien falta yo tomare tu lugar y tu atenderás las mesas ¿De acuerdo?, tus horarios son desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde, tendrás francos semanales pero con un buen sueldo.-

Sonriente aquel rubio terminaba de acomodar y limpiar las mesas mientras le hablaba, escuchaba con atención, sabía que aquel lugar era perfecto para el al igual que sus horarios.

\- Me parece bien! Gracias por dejarme trabajar aquí, ah… ¿Puedo saber su nombre?-

Desde que había llegado no había preguntado ni como se llamaba y aun no sabía el nombre de sus compañeros de trabajo.

\- Claro, soy Sanji, tus compañeros son tres, Zoro, Nami y Luffy. Los dos chicos son meseros y hacen limpieza de vez en cuando, Nami se encarga de hacer el café y armar bandejas, yo por mi parte soy el cocinero y tu atenderás y tomaras los pedidos, seremos un gran equipo.-

Era como una pequeña familia a la que pronto pertenecería, se llenó de ilusión y esperaba que sus compañeros le cayeran bien al igual que el a ellos, era bueno para socializar pocas veces encontraba gente que lo odiaba, como los amigos de su hermano. Ya terminado con las mesas de afuera, entro y limpio las demás dejando todo bien arreglado antes de abrir por completo.

\- Buenos días.-

Un joven peliverde ingresaba al lugar un tanto despreocupado, lo observo con detenimiento y sonrió por conocer a uno de sus compañeros.

\- Buenos días! Soy Rosinante, desde hoy trabajaremos juntos, espero nos llevemos bien.-

Extendió su mano hacia el para saludarlo de manera respetuosa, el joven lo miro por un segundo pero devolvió la sonrisa, aceptando su saludo.

\- Soy Zoro, no seas tan formal, seguro nos llevaremos bien.-

Rio leve dejándolo solo yendo hacia la parte de atrás seguramente a cambiarse, suspiro luego de haber pasado por el primero de sus compañeros, esperaría a los demás mientras estuviera detrás de la barra y en su lugar, ordeno un poco las tazas y espero viendo ingresar a dos personas juntas, una mujer y un varón.

\- Buenos días! Oh! Alguien nuevo!-

El joven morocho por poco y se abalanzaba sobre él, quedando acostado en la barra, sorprendido parpadeo por ello, culpa del susto casi tropezaba pero lo evito justo a tiempo.

\- Luffy! No hagas eso, lo asustaste! Ah… Discúlpalo... Buenos días, soy Nami y él es Luffy, ¿Tu eres el nuevo cierto? Sanji nos comentó que entraría alguien más junto a nosotros.-

\- S-si soy Rosinante, un gusto conocerlos! Conocí a Zoro hace poco, espero nos llevemos bien los cuatro.-

Ya una vez más calmado sonreía con ánimos de poder caerles mejor, ya quería comenzar a trabajar y demostrarles que era bueno con sus tareas asignadas.

\- Claro! Cualquier duda puedes consultarnos no te preocupes! Nami nos ayudara…aunque es un poco ruda, si cometemos algún error nos matara!.-

Luffy era quien ahora animado le daba buenas vibras dando un salto para volver a estar parado frente a él, pero un golpe en su cabeza no tardó en aparecer, pero el joven solo reía.

\- Luffy! Ya cállate y vamos a cambiarnos!-

La pelinaranja tomo por el brazo al joven arrastrándolo hacia atrás. Si estaba en un buen lugar, aquel sería un gran trabajo a partir de hoy.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Buenaaaaaaaaaas! Disculpenme que en el primer capitulo no puse nada al respecto! Es mi primer coralaw y realmente soy algo despistada y me olvide de comentar antes, bueno espero que les agrade este fanfic hermoso que empece a crear, saben que los personajes no son mi propiedad sino de Eiichiro O_ da!

Capitulo 2

Primera vez

Aquellas mañanas cuando caminaba hacia la universidad solían ser un tanto aburridas, bueno no siempre lo eran ya que a veces podía encontrarse en el camino con Penguin y Shachi, básicamente sus mejores amigos.

-Oi! Law! Buenos días!

-Buenos días Penguin, y Shachi? Pensé que vendría contigo como suele hacer..

Aquellas dos personas eran inseparables desde la preparatoria, hoy en dia estudiaban carreras diferentes pero habían decidido ya hace tiempo seguir juntos en la misma Universidad, donde pudieran tener sus gustos en un solo lugar. Para law eran las únicas personas en quienes podía confiar.

-Se quedó dormido, sabes cómo es, seguro aparecerá corriendo hacia nosotros

Dicho y hecho comenzaron a oír una voz a lo lejos un tanto agitada.

-Espérenme! Ah..! lo lamento! Mi despertador no sonó antes.. Buenos días Law, Penguin.

-Buenos días Shachi

Saludaron ambos al unísono para volver a retomar su rumbo, en el camino hablaban de cosas triviales, videojuegos, chicas, exámenes. Él no era mucho de hablar a menos que sea para acotar algunas cosas o solo opinar cuando necesitaban de una tercera opción, tampoco se esforzaba mucho en ser parte de las conversaciones.

-Escuche hace poco que abrieron un café cerca de la Universidad, quiere ir luego a tomar algo? Dicen que los postres allí son riquísimos!

-Oh entonces vayamos! Que dices law?

Asintió sin mucho esfuerzo, le gustaba el café y con eso ya lo habían convencido. Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban en el establecimiento, cada quien yendo a su respectiva clase, más tarde volvería a verlos.

Sus descansos entre clases no eran los mismos que sus amigos, por lo que solía comer algo estando solo o simplemente estudiar para próximos exámenes, cuando tenía suerte podía disfrutar de esos descansos en paz, solo cuando la tenía porque ese tipo siempre aparecía cuando lo encontraba.

-Law! Oe! Me estas escuchando?

Odiaba a ese tipo, su relación con él nunca fue buena luego de haber intentado algo serio, trataba de conservarlo como una amistad pero con el pasar de las semanas se volvía más insistente, queriendo siempre llamar su atención, hablar con él por más que fuera solo una simple idiotez y eso lo estaba cansando.

-Que quieres Kid?

-Estabas oyendo al menos?! Tsk.. Te estaba preguntando si querías acompañarme al nuevo café que hay por aquí.

-No, ya arregle con otras personas para ir.

Tomo sus libros y apuntes dirigiéndose hacia su salón, al menos sabía que allí dentro no lo perseguiría.

-Oh.. Bien iremos otro día cariño

-Te dije mil veces que no me llames así! Lo nuestro acabo, supéralo kid!

Aquel pelirrojo lo había estado persiguiendo desde que había entrado en la Universidad, al principio su amistad era bastante buena, eran buenos amigos hasta que comenzaron a sentir atracción el uno por el otro, lo cual fue correspondido por un tiempo, pero Kid solo estaba interesado en tener relaciones junto a él, pero.. Para law eso era algo muy importante, algo con quien quería compartir cuando realmente se enamorara y Kid no era esa persona, por lo que decidió finalizar aquella relación y dejarlo en simple amistad.

-No olvidare nada idiota! Esto no se quedara así law!

Su ex siempre fue un tanto temperamental, hasta llegaba a ponerse violento en ciertas ocasiones, las cuales nunca paso junto a él. Ignorando por completo aquel comentario entro a su clase.

-Adiós kid

Con ira en su interior aquel joven se alejó murmurando palabras al aire que nadie entendería. El resto de la mañana pasaba normal y con suerte más rápido que de costumbre, la última clase solo había anotado unos simples apuntes, al finalizar fue directo hacia la salida, donde ya se encontraban sus otros dos compañeros.

Penguin era el único que sabía dónde se encontraba el dichoso lugar por lo que ambos dos solamente lo seguían, esperaba poder probar el café de aquel bar.

Mientras tanto Rosinante ya había tenido bastante clientes en la mañana, alguna que otra torpeza también, pero sus compañeros estaban encantados en ayudarle.

-Gracias por su compra, anotare su nombre y mi compañera le hará el pedido.

Ese era el último, luego de haberse llenado el lugar estaba contento, al ser su primer día no le había ido nada mal.

-Bien Rosi! No sabía que aprendías rápido!.

Decía la pelinaranja mientras se ponía a armar aquel pedido.

-Es que.. Bueno.. Suelo prestar mucha atención, más si es un trabajo, me gusta hacer bien las cosas.

Estaba un tanto nervioso en que lo halagaran, no estaba acostumbrado del todo pero aun así lo aceptaba.

-Nami chaaaaaaaawn! Quieres que te ayude?

Su jefe había salido por un momento de la cocina solo para inspeccionar un poco, aunque por lo visto a su compañera la trataba de una manera más diferente.

-Estoy bien Sanji, gracias, yo puedo sola

Rosinante solo reía ante la situación ya que le parecía un tanto cómico ver a su jefe actuar de esa manera, no obstante escucho la puerta del lugar abrirse así que se distrajo para prestar atención a sus nuevos clientes.

-Bienvenidos!

Allí se encontraban parados frente a él tres muchachos, supuso que eran estudiantes por lo que le recordaba a sus épocas.

-Ve law pide por nosotros, iremos a una mesa.

-Tsk.. Bien.

Mientras los otros dos chicos se alejaban, el rubio presto atención al que aun se encontraban frente suyo, era un chico bastante maduro por lo que se podía notar a lo lejos y un tanto.. ¿Guapo?

-Hola, quiero tres cafés, un submarino y dos capuchinos.

-A-ah bien!

Estaba tan distraído observando al joven que con suerte escucho lo que había pedido, ¿Estaba nervioso acaso? "Cálmate rosinante!"

-¿Quieres algo para acompañar los cafés?

El chico se quedó observándolo por un largo rato, como si intentara analizar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, eso solo hacía que se pusiera aún más incómodo y nervioso.

-¿Qué me recomiendas?

-Uhm…Pues.. el Tiramisú es bastante rico, también la tarta de fresas..

-Si tú lo dices deberé de hacerte caso, dame ambas.

Sonrió ante ello y anoto ambos postres, ya una vez todo ordenado el joven pago y fue a sentarse. Por un pequeño descuido olvido pedirle su nombre para luego poder entregarle sus cosas, pero sabía que no iba a ser difícil ubicarlo. El rubio solo suspiro como si hubiera aguantado la respiración durante todo el rato ¿Qué le había pasado?

Nami se encontraba preparando aquella orden mientras el la ayudaba en algunas cosas, por suma casualidad se había dado vuelta para observar las mesas y sus clientes cuando diviso al joven mirándolo, un sonrojo aparecía en el por lo que desvió la mirada tratando de poner atención en otra cosa. ¿Enserio lo estaba viendo justo a el? Esperaba que no, su compañera se había dado cuenta del comportamiento del rubio por lo que vio sobre su hombro al joven que tanto ponía de nervios a rosinante.

-Oh.. Rosi tiene un admirador y ya en su primer día de trabajo~

-E-eh?! Nami! N-no es así! Es.. Es solo un niño.

Ella solo reía tratando de calmarlo, mentiría si no fuera que realmente se alegraba de que alguien pusiera atención en él y de otra manera, pero aun así solo era un joven que vería una vez y si el destino lo quisiera volvería a encontrarlo. "¡¿Qué estás diciendo idiota?!" Sacudió su cabeza de ese pensamiento volviendo a la realidad.

Había pasado una hora después de aquello, esos jóvenes recién comenzaban a irse, durante ese tiempo el morocho no había dejado de mirarlo y eso lo ponía nervioso e incómodo trabajar en esas condiciones era horrible pero trataba de mantener la postura frente a los clientes. Antes de salir el joven lo miro por última vez y le sonrió para luego irse.

Rosinante estaba hecho una bola de nervios, con el corazón acelerado y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, parecía una niña enamorada. Intentaba despejar esa sensación de su cabeza "Solo es un adolescente, nada más, no lo volverás a ver, cálmate" ese pensamiento era lo único que podía mantenerlo cuerdo.

Su horario de trabajo ya había finalizado por lo que debía de volver, saludo a sus compañeros agradeciendo por todo y salió del lugar.

-Nos vemos mañana!

Camino a casa no podía quitarse a ese muchacho de la cabeza, trato de volver en si

-Basta solo es un chico, no lo volveré a ver.. Aunque quisiera..

Ese fue su pensamiento durante lo que restaba del día. Law por otra parte ya en su departamento se encontraba estudiando, junto a una bola de pelos en sus piernas.

-Sabes bepo? Conocí a alguien hoy.. Iré seguido a ese bar

Un pequeño maullido salía de aquel felino, junto a una sonrisa del morocho. Ambos pensaban en el otro sin siquiera conocerse aun.


	3. Chapter 3

Que taaaaal? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo el cap 3 de esta hermosa ship, bien respecto a mis updates, los caps los subo cuando tengo la inspiración repentina, no tengo días específicos para subirlo, solo lo subo y ya, asi que solo siéntese a esperar y tada! Tendrán capitulo nuevo sin espérarlo

Capítulo 3

Pasos

Luego de haberse cruzado aquella vez, la primera vez que se habían conocido, la visita de Law fue constante, ya era rutinaria, pero aun así, mas allá de que pudieran verse no habían entablado conversación alguna más que solo en pedir su café o su postre de todos los días. Al menos Rosinante sabía su nombre o apodo.

-Law…

Susurraba cada vez que tenía que escribir el nombre en su orden, sonreía, no iba a mentir y el morocho se había dado cuenta de ello, de lo que provocaba en ese hombre y eso para él era avanzar en algo que aún no empezaba.

Trafalgar por su cuenta iba todos los días, no importaba si tenía clases o si llovía, él estaba ahí, desayunando, merendando, solo o con amigos, pero aquel lugar se había vuelto su sitio favorito. A veces solo iba a pasar el rato o llevar apuntes para estudiar, solía hacer varias miradas al rubio alto el cual había puesto el ojo, hasta a veces con las torpezas que este cometía lo hacia reír por lo que se perdía en lo que estudiaba, aun así era difícil concentrarse cuando eso pasaba pero no lo evitaba.

Rosinante en cambio ya sabía su nombre, su gusto en café y en postres, el horario en que llegaba y se iba, hasta la mesa que usaba siempre para sentarse, la cual reservaba con anticipación solo para que el morocho pudiera disfrutar a gusto del tiempo en el café.

-Mira ahí viene tu enamorado Rosi~

Comentaba la joven mientras ya se preparaba para hacer la orden del chico guardando un pedazo de una tarta de fresas o una de Tiramisú.

-Buenas tardes, Law ¿Lo de siempre?

El morocho sonreía cada vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, asintió buscando entre sus cosas su cartera para poder pagar.

-Sabes, tú conoces mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo ¿Cómo te llamas?

Era la primera vez desde que se habían conocido que le preguntaba por su nombre.

-R-Rosinante

Se sentía estúpido por ponerse tan nervioso solo por un simple joven.

-Rosinante… Un gusto conocerte, bien esperare en la mesa de siempre.

Dio una sonrisa ladina al mayor alejándose hacia su lugar, para él, en ese momento sentía que le había robado el aliento de solo haber pronunciado su nombre.

-Oi Nami que le pasa a Rosinante? Esta como… hipnotizado

Luffy se había acercado para tomar la bandeja que tenía el pedido de aquel joven mientras intentaba sacarlo de su trance agitando sus manos frente a él.

-Luffy! Déjalo ya! Es que su chico parece que está interesado en él.

De solo nombrar esas palabras el rubio sacudió su cabeza volviendo a la realidad.

-E-Eh? D-Disculpen! Me distraje por un momento.. ¿De que hablaban?

-Shishishi Me voy

Dicho y hecho tomo la bandeja llevándola hacia donde Law se encontraba, el joven solo agradeció, lo miro por un momento y volvió a sus apuntes.

-Realmente te trae loco cierto Rosi?

-Y no se aun el por qué, no lo conozco realmente, no quiero ilusionarme nami.

-Ya tranquilo, pregunto por tu nombre cierto? Es un paso, veras como poco a poco avanzaran.

Nami había sido su constante apoyo durante el tiempo que se encontraba en ese trabajo, era una gran amiga, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía cómodo con otra persona.

-Gracias...

Murmuro bajito mientras volvía a centrarse en su labor y al menos no estar tan nervioso por su "enamorado". Una hora más tarde Law ya se había ido, como siempre antes de salir saludaba con una mano a lo lejos a Rosinante junto a una corta sonrisa, para el, ese pequeño gesto lo ayudaba a estar animado durante todo el día hasta la hora de salida.

-Ah! Ya es hora de irme!

Termino de cobrar a su última clienta del día e ir a cambiarse, no sin antes preguntar si necesitaban de su ayuda en algo más.

-Vete Rosinante, estaremos bien!

Zoro gritaba desde la cocina mientras comía un poco de postre que se había encontrado guardado.

-Quita tus asquerosas manos de mis postres marimo!

-A quien le dices así?!

-..Ah... Ya empezaron de nuevo.

Nami era la única que los podía separar, por extraña razón ese lugar donde trabajaba era lo mejor que le había pasado. Ya luego de despedidas, salió del lugar.

-Pensé que nunca saldrías.

Ese comentario fue el detonante a su sonrojo y shock instantáneo. Ahí estaba apoyado contra la pared, el joven que le sacaba varios suspiros desde la primera vez que lo había visto, esperándolo fuera del trabajo, a el! ¿Acaso era esto un sueño? No obstante trato de al menos soltar una frase coherente para no quedar como un completo idiota frente suyo.

-¡¿T-Tu qué haces aquí?!...

Bien, buena forma de comenzar Rosinante…

-Digo… Lo siento, ¿E-Estabas esperándome?

El joven dejo escapar una leve risa, para luego dirigirse al mayor, aun con las manos en sus bolsillos, solo asintió.

-Así es, ¿Te molestaría si camino contigo hasta donde tengas que ir?

¿Enserio está preguntándole eso? ¡¿Acompañarlo hasta…Prácticamente su casa?!, si no aceptaba aquella propuesta se arrepentiría toda su vida.

-No no! Para nada, me encantaría, oye… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Estuviste esperándome todo este tiempo?

Ya estaban camino a su hogar, no sabía como calmar esos simples nervios internos con los cuales batallaba, "cálmate rosinante"

-Sí, desde que Salí del café me senté a esperarte

-Y…¿P-Por qué?,¿Tus padres no se preocuparan que no vuelves?

Law solo sonrió para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa ladina

-¿Crees que soy menor? Tengo 25 años Rosinante, vivo solo.

-¡¿Qué?! Pensé…que tu… wow, nunca creí que tuvieras esa edad!

Empezó a reír por ello, era como si sintiera que de un momento a otro sus nervios se habían desvanecido, se sentía aliviado de saber que aquel joven no era mucho más chico de lo que pensaba o suponía, estaba completamente salvado.

-¿Y tú? Quiero pensar que no tienes más de 30 años.

-Ya me ves como un anciano, que decepcionante, tengo 28, también vivo solo.

Law sonrió en su interior ante esa respuesta, parecía que ambos esperaban una cosa distinta del otro.

-No te veía como un anciano realmente, pero eres demasiado alto, solo suponía que tenías más edad de la que ya tienes.

-Pues tienes suerte, no lo soy y no pisare los treinta todavía!

Ambos comenzaron a reír ante la respuesta del rubio y eso era una buena señal, era claro que estaban cómodos el uno con el otro, había una…pequeña química que aún no era tan notoria.

-Oh, fin del camino para mí, aquí es donde vivo

Estaba tan entretenido que no se había percatado lo rápido que había llegado a su sitio, podía decirse que estaba un poco triste por ello, quería seguir teniendo más tiempo con el morocho. Law observo el edificio solo por curiosidad y volvió su vista al rubio.

-Bien, fue un placer hablado contigo, Rosinante

-Dime, Corazón… Es…un apodo con el cual me siento más cómodo que mi propio nombre…

Se sentía avergonzado por ello, rascaba su nuca como si hubiera dicho una estupidez, pero era cierto ese apodo solo lo tenían personas de confianza o familiares.

-Te diré Cora san…

Sentía como el color le subía al rostro, podía imaginarse completamente como un tomate

-A-Ah sí! Está bien! También fue un placer hablar contigo Law

Busco sus llaves en su bolso y despidió al menor, esa había sido la mejor caminata que había tenido en toda su vida.

-Nos vemos mañana

Comento, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir de largo hasta perderse en la lejanía. Rosinante lo observaba aun parado frente a la puerta de su edificio, viéndolo alejarse, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y solo había sido un pequeño encuentro, pero para el eso lo era todo.


	4. Capitulo 4

Buenaaas! Perdonen la tardanza realmente me costo muchisimo poder inspirarme para lograr traerles el cuarto capitulo, pero lo logre! (onó)9 , anyways voy a dedicar este capitulo a mi queridisima amiga de rol "nami" el cual siempre esta cuando la necesito ;_;, ademas tanto ella como mi partner Law leen este fanfic, asi que no saben cuanto los aprecio 3 , solo eso, asi que Enjoy!

Capitulo 4

Mensajes

En la mañana siguiente había llegado as u trabajo con una enorme sonrisa, con muchos ánimos, se sentía como si hubiese ganado un premio de enorme valor. Nami quien había llegado al lugar unos minutos más tarde vio que aquel Rosinante estaba más deslumbrante esa mañana.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz el dia de hoy?

Comento al apoyarse en el mostrador mirando al rubio alto con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

—Nami! Buenos días

El mayor andaba tan perdido en su mundo que se había sorprendido al verla y escucharla tan repentinamente.

—Tengo tanto para contarte! Bueno, no es mucho realmente, pero es importante.

—Ya suéltalo Rosi!

—Bien bien, ayer… Bueno cuando Salí de aquí, afuera estaba esperándome Law…

Estaba tan avergonzado que hasta arrugaba su ropa como si fuera una adolescente. Nami sonreía con ternura, fascinada de que Rosinante tuviera una oportunidad así.

— ¿Enserio? Wow! Ese chico no se queda atrás! Y dime... ¿Hablaron algo? ¿Se te declaro? Anda cuéntame!

—N-No! Solo me espero y me pidió si podía caminar conmigo o acompañarme hasta donde debía ir...

Rosinante demostraba nerviosismo pero su felicidad era más notable al contar aquella anécdota.

—Hablamos un poco y me pregunto mi edad y esas cosas. ¿Puedes creer que tiene 25 años? Ambos pensábamos que teníamos una edad distinta, hasta pensó que era más viejo!

Nami escuchaba con atención, feliz de la alegría de su amigo.

—Oh…Así que tu teniendo 28 y el…25 pues yo creo que deberían salir.

Codeo a Rosinante en forma de burla, mientras el solo se avergonzaba aún más y reía por ello.

—Ya ya nami, n-no es como si eso fuera a pasar, además tampoco sé si volverá a esperarme esta vez…Bien ya concentremos en el trabajo.

Dijo sin más evitando tocar ese tema por el momento, por ahora lo principal era la clientela.

La mañana había pasado bastante rápida, que hasta parecía que le jugaba en contra como si el destino quisiera que él y Law se volvieran a encontrar. Y así paso ya al comenzar el mediodía, a las 2 en punto ahí estaba entrando al lugar dirigiéndose hacia él.

—Buenas tardes, Rosinante

Oh dios su nombre sonaba tan lindo cuando él lo pronunciaba, podía hasta darle un ataque por ello.

—B-Buenas tardes Law, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres lo de siempre?

—Bien, ahora que te veo, gracias por preguntar, si lo de siempre.

Comento mientras buscaba el dinero con que pagar, en cambio Rosinante había quedado petrificado "Bien, ahora que te veo" esa frase resonaba en su mente una y otra vez, un color carmín comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas poco a poco.

—Rosi…OE ROSI!

La pelinaranja tenía ambas manos en sus hombros moviéndolo de un lado a otro hasta hacerlo reaccionar, Law solo los miraba sonriendo un poco a causa de la situación.

—A-AH! Q-Que pasa?! Perdón! Lo siento, lo siento mucho! No volverá a pasar!

Se disculpaba una y otra vez con ambos por el simple hecho de haberse distraído con lo dicho de parte del joven. Tomo el dinero y lo guardo en la caja, mientras devolvía una sonrisa al morocho.

—No te preocupes, no es nada

Con una sonrisa ladina, el morocho se alejó del mostrador hasta su mesa, donde esperaba todos los días, solo que esta vez había sacado un par de libros comenzando a estudiar. Rosinante solo suspiro, pensando en que había metido la pata.

—Nami, creo que lo arruine… soy un torpe

—Anda no te desanimes! No hiciste nada malo, solo que bueno, te le quedaste viendo por casi 5 minutos sin responder.

—Qué vergüenza!...Creo que iré a tomarme mi descanso ahora, ¿Puedes cubrirme?

—Claro rosi, tu solo ve, no te preocupes

El rubio asintió mientras se alejaba hacia la parte trasera del lugar, el joven law lo observo alejarse un tanto confundido desde su mesa, era la primera vez que lo veía tan desanimado, por lo que se levantó un segundo hacia el mostrador a hablar con la pelinaranja.

—Hola, ¿puedo preguntar que le sucede a Rosinante?

Comento mientras Nami se daba vuelta mirándolo con una sonrisa de alegría ya que el enamorado de su amigo, se había preocupado por él.

—Oh~ es que piensa que paso vergüenza frente a ti y decidió que era mejor tomar su descanso ahora, pero no te preocupes, él se encuentra bien.

La miro algo extrañado levantando una ceja sin entender muy bien.

— ¿Avergonzado? ¿Por qué?

—Eres igual de ingenuo que el ¿Cierto?, piensa que paso vergüenza al no responder por casi 5 minutos estando frente a ti.

Law logro comprender recordando esa situación de hace unos momentos y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Dile que no fue así, es más me provoco un poco de gracia, bien, volveré a mi lugar, gracias.

Nami solo asintió e iría a ver a su amigo si no fuera porque había demasiada gente que atender. A la media hora, Law volvió a acercarse, dándole una pequeña nota de papel a la joven.

—Ten dale esto de mi parte, tengo que irme antes, así que te lo encargo mucho.

La pelinaranja tomo la nota guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos, volviendo a asentir.

—Claro! Ve con cuidado, adiós

Law saludo con una mano y salió del lugar, una vez ya sin clientes, la joven fue hacia atrás, encontrándose con un Rosinante dormido en la mesa de descanso. Nami negando con la cabeza se acercó hacia él, moviendo su hombro para despertarlo.

—Rosi… Rosi.. Despierta, tengo algo para ti

—Uhm…Q-que... Que pasa nami?

Se sentó para poder estirarse y refregar sus ojos a causa del sueño, mirando a su amiga un tanto confundido.

—Lo siento por quedarme dormido, no volverá a pasar.

—No te preocupes, ten, viene de parte de tu chico.

Le alcanzo la pequeña nota al rubio, quien la agarro mirando extrañado toda la situación ¿Qué había pasado en su ausencia?

—Law dijo que no te preocuparas por lo que paso hace un rato, le causo gracia, te preocupas por nada rosi, anda fíjate que dice! Soy curiosa~

Rosinante asintió abriendo la pequeña nota de papel, el cual esta decía:

" _Rosinante, lo siento por irme temprano esta vez, quería esperarte de nuevo pero no podre, así que te dejo mi numero para que podamos hablar por mensajes, tal vez podríamos vernos sin necesidad que el trabajo este de por medio ;). Law"_

—M-me dejo su número… NAMI ME DEJO SU NUMERO Y...Y... VERNOS.. OH DIOS!

Se tapó la cara con sus manos al instante, su felicidad en ese momento era increíble, ¿Cómo es que lograba ser tan feliz con una simple persona?

—Lo leí! Rosi! Ese chico quiere todo contigo! Anda mándale un mensaje de seguro espera porque lo hagas!

El rubio trato de calmarse y tomo su celular, paso el número que había en aquel papel, guardando de contacto "Law"

—Y-Y que le mando?! N-no sé qué ponerle...

—Puedes mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que eres tú y que te agende.

Rosinante estaba a punto de mandarle ese mensaje, el cual comenzaría seguramente una conversación más íntima con el morocho.

—Oigan ustedes dos! El mostrador esta sin gente y hay clientes afuera! Vayan a atender, luffy y yo no podemos hacerlo.

—L-lo siento zoro! Iré iré!

Guardo su celular en su bolsillo y salió de inmediato hacia el mostrador, nami solamente miro mal al peliverde el cual golpeo en la cabeza al salir.

—Idiota, tienes que interrumpir en momentos importantes

—Oe! No me golpees!

Nami solo le mostro la lengua y volvió a su puesto, lo que llevaba de transcurso del día Rosinante solo podía pensar en mandarle el mensaje al joven, por suerte la hora en la que tenía que irse había llegado.

—Bien rosi, cuídate, toma ten mi numero también, nunca te lo eh pasado, así puedes contarme luego qué onda con tu chico

Le guiño un ojo y le alcanzo el papel al joven quien con felicidad tomo y guardo en su bolsillo

—Luego te agendare y te contare, lo prometo, nos vemos!

Saludo a todos y se fue. En el camino solo pensaba en llegar a su hogar y mandar ese mensaje tan importante que de seguro Law esperaba. Minutos luego se encontraba sentado en su sofá, junto con una taza de café y unas galletas, su celular en mano y la pantalla con un nuevo mensaje que debía redactar.

—Bien Rosinante, es ahora o nunca.

Así comenzó a escribir un simple mensaje

" _Hola law, soy Rosinante, este es mi número, espero podamos hablar por aquí desde ahora :D"_

Busco al destinatario y lo mando, sin dudar ni un segundo, luego de un par de segundos su celular sonó, con un mensaje de "Law", con emoción leyó su mensaje.

" _Pensé que nunca me escribirías, estaba esperando a que me hablaras, disculpa el haberme ido, ¿Cómo ha ido tu trabajo?"_

Sonrió con alegría, era lindo que le preguntara sobre el trabajo, preocupándose por el, ahora tendría compañía durante los días que no pudiera verlo, ya que solo lo veía los mediodías.

" _Bien, gracias por preguntar, un tanto cansador la verdad, mi compañero nos retó por estar en la parte de atrás y no atender, pero solo eso, mi amiga me conto que huiste temprano, ¿Por qué?"_

¿Estaría mal si dijera huir? Tampoco es como si el escapara, además estaba en derecho de preguntarle ¿por qué? Ahora se sentía un tanto culpable por ello.

"¿ _Huir?_ _Claro que no, solo tuve un compromiso con mis padres el cual había olvidado, ¿Qué tanto hacías en la parte de atrás? ¿Acaso ya andas holgazaneando en el trabajo?"_

" _oh espero no te hayan dicho algo malo por ello, No! Por quien me tomas?! Bueno... en realidad estaba durmiendo… :("_

" _Holgazán...y no por suerte no, solo fueron unos papeles del departamento en el que estoy, luego fui a comer con ellos."_

" _Espero hayas pasado buen tiempo con tus padres, y... No lo soy!"_

Y así fue como estuvieron prácticamente hasta la noche, mandando mensajes uno atrás de otro, riendo por sus anécdotas y cosas que el morocho le contaba al igual que él lo hacía. Esa noche Rosinante durmió con tanta felicidad al igual que Law había quedado mirando su pantalla del celular ambos, con un mensaje del otro el cual responderían al día siguiente.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hi hi hi! buenas como les va? Bueno esta vez, el cap 5 lo subi bastante rapido ya que tenia mucha inspiracion con este, asi que espero les encante por que realmente me inspire xD, disfrutenlo muchisimo 3 , los adoro!**

Capitulo 5

Suerte

Rosinante despertó gracias a la alarma y vibración de su celular, algo somnoliento abrió aquel mensaje

" _Buenos días Rosinante, espero hayas dormido bien, ten buena mañana en el trabajo, nos veremos más tarde luego de salir de mi Universidad"_

Ese mensaje ahora era el que más apreciaba en esos momentos, nunca nadie le había dicho "buenos días", la noche anterior habían comenzado a mensajearse con ese chico, a quien conoció por suma casualidad. Ahora sabía que estudiaba medicina hace tres años, que sus padres eran médicos y que tenía una hermana, además le había comentado que estaba viviendo solo hace un año y que tenía una mascota llamada "Bepo". Claro que él no se había quedado atrás, le comento que tenía un hermano mayor y que sus padres eran de una clase un tanto adinerada, pero bastante humildes, que había estudiado Profesorado de Literatura pero no había conseguido ejercer la profesión aun, eso solo era la mitad de las cosas que aún faltaban por hablar.

" _Buenos días para ti también Law, nos veremos más tarde, y no te distraigas en clases!"_

Ya con ese mensaje mandado, tomo su ropa y se metió al baño, ese día se había levantado un poco más temprano así que tenía tiempo de desayunar y bañarse.

Luego de un par de varios minutos, ya una vez fuera del baño, recordó que tenía el número de su amiga Nami a quien había prometido mandarle mensajes contándole sobre el morocho.

—Espero no me mate.

Busco entre su ropa el papel y agendo el número, para luego mandar un mensaje

" _Lo siento nami! Me olvide por completo el mandarte mensajes ayer! Soy rosi, espero no me mates por olvidarme!"_

Mientras se preocupaba por su amiga, comenzó a prepararse un café y unos hotcakes, la verdad no era la gran cosa lo que desayunaba, entretenido en eso, sonó su celular, tenía dos mensajes uno de "nami" y otro de "Law", no quería hacer preferencias pero… Law era quien tenía su prioridad primero.

" _Tú me distraes si sigues así, no te preocupes, presto atención aunque ahora no puedo hacerlo"_

—AY! Dios! Este chico me va a matar! Maldito Law..

Se tapaba el rostro con las manos, tenía suerte de que nadie pudiera ver el sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas en ese momento.

" _Yo no eh hecho nada, simplemente te desee buenos días! :( , ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo?"_

Dejo ese mensaje ya enviado y miro el de nami, quien ahora esperaba que no fuera a decirle algo malo por olvidarse de ella.

" _Hola rosi!, Hahaha no te preocupes, sé que de seguro estabas entretenido con tu chico ;) ¿y? cuéntame! ¿Hablaron mucho?"_

Suspiro por aquello, tenía tanta suerte de tenerla como amiga, realmente era alguien a quien apreciaba con mucho afecto.

" _Bueno si, lo estaba, me conto muchas cosas sobre el! Estudia medicina, tiene una hermana.. y hasta me dijo buenos días hoy, realmente nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora"_

Otro mensaje enviado, ya con su desayuno listo, fue a sentarse en la pequeña mesa que tenía en su cocina, comía a gusto mientras escuchaba un poco de música, no muchas veces podía tener ese momento en la mañana desde que había empezado a trabajar. Un momento después tenía otro mensaje de Law

" _Es que estoy pensando en que quiero verte, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Tienes libre este fin de semana?"_

Iba a responder si no fuera porque se le estaba haciendo tarde, escupió casi toda su taza de café al ver la hora, limpio como pudo y fue a buscar sus cosas, saliendo un tanto desarreglado.

—Dios….eso me pasa por no fijarme!

Tomo el celular, respondiendo como pudo el mensaje del morocho, mientras iba camino al trabajo

" _Me ves todos los días Law haha, ¿este fin de semana? Pues... Trabajo pero podría preguntar si me dan el día libre, ¿Por qué?, estoy llegando tarde al trabajoooo :("_

Guardo su celular y se dispuso a concentrarse en llegar al lugar.

—Tarde!

Comento nami mientras lo veía entrar por la puerta desde su lugar en el mostrador

—Lo sieeento, me tome demás mi tiempo en desayunar, buenos días, iré a cambiarme.

Sonrió a la joven, mientras iba a la parte de atrás, escucho su celular así que supuso que el mensaje era de Law

" _¿Acaso no sabes la hora que llegas tarde?, Bien, ¿Te gustaría salir el sábado? Avísame si es que te dan libre el día, te veré dentro de unas 3 horas, así que no te distraigas trabajando"_

LO INVITO A SALIR?!... "Cálmate rosinante cálmate" pensaba, era mejor guardar esa emoción por ahora, estaba en el trabajo y no era lugar para dejar sus emociones fluir, creía que no era necesario responder aquel mensaje, así que solo siguió en terminar por prepararse y salir al mostrador.

—Rosi, no te me vas a escapar, todavía tenemos tiempo de hablar antes de abrir, los chicos andan limpiando y la cocina recién se está preparando para los postres, así que… dime!

Suspiro cuando su amiga literalmente lo atrapo contra el mostrador, no tenía escapatoria cuando se trataba de ella.

—B-Bien bien te contare, bueno… estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales… estudia medicina, tiene una hermana menor y vive solo hace un año… Y…hoy a la mañana además de saludarme m-me dijo que lo distraía y que quería verme…

Sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse con ese color carmesí tan respectivo en él, nami sonreía enormemente por todas las buenas noticias que le estaba contando justo ahora.

—Enserio?! Oh dios! Rosi! Ese chico realmente te tira todas las cartas!

—Y… hay una cosa más… M-me… _invito a salir_

Aquello último lo había dicho en un susurro que nami no pudo comprender.

— ¿Qué cosa? No te oí

—Uhm... Me invito a salir.

— ¡¿TE INVITO A SALIR?!

Zoro, luffy y sanji, se dieron vuelta mirándolos a ambos al escuchar el grito de nami, Rosinante sin saber dónde meterse ya que todos lo miraban se tapó el rostro con las manos.

—Oya así que Rosinante tiene un enamorado o ¿enamorada?

Decía Sanji mientras se acercaba hacia ambos, tanto Zoro como Luffy se apoyaron en el mostrador

—Shishishi Rosi es todo un conquistador

— ¿Hablas del chico que viene todos los días?

Comento Zoro mientras trataba de no ser tan entrometido en el tema, Nami mirando a aquellos tres, suspiro para luego golpear cada una de sus cabezas

— ¿Podrían ser más delicados con el tema? Si, Sanji kun, es chico, viene todos los días a ver a Rosinante desde que se conocieron y lo invito a salir.

El rubio un poco más calmado pero aun con mejillas sonrojadas quito las manos de su rostro para ver a los demás

—M-me invito a salir este sábado, pero… se supone que estaré aquí y…yo quería…

—No digas más Rosinante, te daré el sábado libre para que puedas disfrutar de tu cita, haz estado trabajando muy duro te mereces un descanso, nosotros nos encargaremos

Comento Sanji muy seguro de su decisión, el rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido de tener un gran jefe como ese chef, realmente apreciaba el gesto de ayudarlo con el joven.

—Muchas gracias Sanji san… realmente lo aprecio.

Devolvió una sonrisa ladina a todos los que aún lo miraban, tenía una gran pequeña familia en aquel lugar.

—Bien chicos, ya es hora de abrir, así que nada de distracciones.

Todos asintieron preocupándose en su labor.

La clientela ese día estuvo bastante molesta, había demasiada gente solo por ser un simple Miércoles, creía que al ser mitad de semana algunos querían despejarse así que podía entenderlo. Tanto el como los demás venían de un lado a otro y el lugar solo se llenaba, al caer el mediodía aun había gente que esperaba poder ser atendidos, era un café que realmente hace muy poco comenzó a ser popular.

— ¿Desde cuándo tenemos tanta gente? Sabía que éramos populares por nuestros pasteles, pero… ¿No crees que es demasiado?

—Creo que no es solo por eso Nami, mira a las jóvenes, están aquí por Luffy, Zoro y hasta Sanji.

La joven miraba a las clientas, el rubio estaba en lo correcto, cuchicheaban entre ellas sobre lo apuesto que eran sus tres amigos, pero no era solo ellos, sino que el rubio amigo suyo también era un tanto popular con las mujeres, muchas de ellas se le quedaban viendo por su estatura y su notable atractivo.

—Ellos no son los únicos, tú también llamas la atención Rosi.

Rosinante la miro confundido y negaba varias veces con un rostro de molestia, no es que las mujeres le disgustaran solo que nunca había tenido buenas migas con ellas.

—No, nunca digas eso Nami.

La joven solo reía por la forma en que había reaccionado, cuando de pronto entre la gente había divisado al chico que volvía loco a su compañero.

—Oye rosi, mira quien está aquí.

—Buenas Tardes Rosinante

Dijo Law mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador, dejaba que atendieran pero sabiendo que el lugar estaba lleno ese día por desgracia no podría quedarse. El rubio además de sonreír un pequeño nerviosismo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo al recordar lo de la mañana.

—B-buenas tardes, Law, lo siento que haya demasiada clientela hoy, no pude reservar tu mesa de siempre esta vez.

—No te preocupes, llevare algo igual.

—No! Espera Law

Nami escuchaba con atención a ambos y se le había ocurrido una gran idea, ambos sin entender bien, vieron que la joven se había ido por unos segundos y volvió al poco tiempo.

—Puedes quedarte, ven pasa al otro lado del mostrador y toma algo en la sala de descanso

— ¿Estas… Segura? ¿No crees que sea demasiado arriesgado para tu jefe?

—Claro que no! Acabo de preguntarle y me dio el permiso, anda ven

Sonrió mientras le habría le pequeña puerta que había en el lugar dejándolo pasar y mostrándole la sala de descanso, en un momento le llevaría las cosas, pero claro ella tenía otro plan, volviendo al lugar de su amigo, lo tomo del brazo atrayéndolo hacia ella

— _Escúchame bien Rosinante, tienes esta oportunidad para pasar tiempo a solas con tu chico, sanji me dio el permiso, así que anda ve, tomate el descanso con él y llévale lo de siempre_

Susurro en su oído, ella había ideado todo ese plan para que su rubio favorito tuviera un momento a solas junto a él. Rosinante no podía reaccionar, no sabía ni que hacer, por lo que la joven tomo la bandeja ya preparada y se la alcanzo.

—Anda ve ve!

—E-espera nami…la gente… el lugar! N-no podrás!

—Tu cállate y ve!

Comenzó a empujarlo hasta meterlo a la fuerza en la sala de descanso, Law dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y su barbilla en su propia mano, una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, mientras el mayor intentaba calmarse e ir hacia la mesa colocando las cosas.

— ¿Acaso no me dirás nada y te quedaras en silencio?

—N-no! Lo siento, es que… fue todo tan repentino, que Nami no me dejo pensar.

—Lo supuse, ¿Te quedaras conmigo o volverás a irte?

—M-me quedare contigo, ella dijo que me tomara mi descanso…

Estaba tan avergonzado que al momento de sentarse cayó al suelo, ahora se sentía peor

— ¿Estas bien?

Se levantó para ayudarlo mientras tomaba su mano, haciendo luego que se sentara frente a él.

—Lo siento, suele pasarme, estoy bien… ¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases?

—Bien, la verdad nunca me aburro en la Universidad, me agrada aprender cosas sobre el cuerpo humano, las medicinas entre otras cosas, es interesante.

Rosinante poco a poco que los minutos pasaban comenzaba a sentirse mucho más cómodo, prestaba atención al morocho mientras disfrutaba junto a el su merienda de todos los días.

— ¿Preguntaste si tenías el sábado libre?

Law había abordado el tema sin dar vueltas, por lo que el mayor parpadeo volviendo a sonrojarse.

—Sí, pregunte por eso y me dieron el sábado libre, ¿puedo preguntar a dónde iremos? O si tienes algo en mente…

El morocho sonrió ya que le había dado su capricho y había conseguido tener al rubio para el solo todo un día. Junto sus manos y apoyo su barbilla en ellas, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Claro, hay una película que quisiera ver y luego quería ir a comer algo, ¿Te apetece?

El rubio con una enorme sonrisa asintió varias veces, le agradaba esa idea, era algo que el haría si tuviera con quien, pero ahora él era esa persona quien buscaba o necesitaba.

—Me encantaría! ¿A qué hora quisieras ir?

—Pues estaba pensando vernos a las 3, pero te pasare a buscar a tu casa, desde el primer día ya sé cómo ir.

Se sorprendió por ello, realmente tenia buena memoria para recordar el lugar donde vivía.

—Está bien, sabes que cualquier cosa puedes mandarme un mensaje.

Ambos sonrieron y disfrutaron el tiempo que les quedaba estando juntos, Rosi supuso que ya era hora de volver, así que Law decidió que también se iría, ya tendría tiempo de mandarle un mensaje más tarde.

—Gracias por dejarme estar en la habitación de descanso, lo disfrute mucho estando con Rosinante

Comento a la joven, saludando a ambos antes de irse.

—No te preocupes, siempre que pase esto, puedes pasar. Nos vemos!

—Adiós Law, hablamos luego!

Sonrió a ambos, pero en especial al mayor, yéndose del lugar, nami estaba a la espera de poder hablarle, pero creía que era mejor esperar en la noche donde podrían estar más tranquilos. El día para Rosinante fue bastante rápido luego de ese pequeño descanso con el joven, mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionado por su próxima "cita" junto a Law, o mejor dicho la primera, ya que no había tenido una cita en años y la mayoría era con mujeres por lo que no se había interesado mucho en ello.

" _Gracias por haber pasado tiempo conmigo, realmente me siento cómodo junto a ti, espero que tú también_."

Law le había mandado aquel mensaje que llego a leer al estar en su hogar, una ligera sonrisa salió de sus labios.

" _Me agrado pasar ese tiempo contigo, realmente fue algo que quisiera repetir más seguido"_

Desde el otro lado de aquel mensaje, Law sonreía, había encontrado a ese alguien que buscaba por años, ese alguien que llenaba un espacio que pensó que nunca había existido y para Rosinante era lo mismo, ambos llenaban un espacio en la vida del otro, un espacio y un sentimiento que poco a poco comenzaba a crecer.


End file.
